What I Like About You
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Thor's weakness is his ears, and Loki's weakness is Thor.[Yaoi]


Loki sighed into a warm, nicely muscled chest, reveling in the hairless skin pressed against his cheek. Strong arms were about his slim body, carrying him it felt like, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at this point; he was far too intoxicated to give a damn about anything. But there _was _one question that managed to surface from his cloudy, mead riddled mind: _whose carrying me?_

He heard a door creak open from only inches away, then they were moving again. A minute or two after, another door opened then he felt the softness of a bed under him only seconds later. He blinked open his emerald eyes and looked around the dark room. It was his bed, in his room. Slowly, he brought his head up and found that the person who'd been carrying him had been Thor.

Smiling gently, Loki held his hand out. "Thank you, old friend. Before you leave, won't you lie with me?" The brunette eyes him for a good while then sighs, taking the offered hand and sliding onto the bed next to the smaller male.

"Alright, but I'll have to go before dawn or Sif will come looking for me and we might get in trouble." He murmurs, cupping Loki's face with his hand, the other still being held by the god of mischief. The leaner, less physically powerful deity rises up on his knees before the Thunderer, their faces drawing closer and closer.

Loki's breath is heavy with the smell of mead, but that doesn't deter Thor in anyway. He attacks the red, pouty lips of his drunken companion, thumb hooking over his ear while the other fingers hold at his jawbone. His other hand shifts in the Tricksters grasp so their fingers are intertwined, and he draws closer, slowly pushing the shorter down onto the mattress.

As their tongues play, Thor trails his hand from Loki's face, down to pull the little ribbon-tie from around his neck and it's only then that he realizes how different their outfits are. The Thunderer looked like he should have been sailing on a boat somewhere with a pack of Vikings, whilst the Trickster looked as though he belonged in Britain, having tea and crumpets with other wealthy lords.

The red, velveteen jacket comes off, thrown to the floor carelessly as did the gloves Thor used to wield Miölnir and soon Loki's chest was bare against the taller males. It takes no time at all for pants, shoes, belts and everything else to be lost as well. Their bodies rub into each other, and after a few seconds more, Thor begins to pull away, his motions slow and hesitant. "Maybe we shouldn't . . . I mean, I have a wife and kids. If they found out -"

Loki wraps his arms around the brunettes neck, holding him tightly against his body and he leans in ever closer, blowing his hot breath into Thor's sensitive ear. That was the Thunderer's weak spot and as expected, his strong, muscled body quivers and he collapses back onto Loki, pressing him into the bed once again. He rub's his face against the smaller males neck, nuzzling him like a cat, then he begins to suck at his collar bone, leaving a small hickey in his wake. Loki smirks against the ever sensitive ear, blowing into it even more as he speaks. "Don't worry, they won't find out."

Thor moans slightly, trailing his kisses down the Tricksters chest, hand coming up to play with a nipple as he goes ever more south. He swirls his tongue into Loki's belly button, making him moan and writhe a bit. He pinches the nipple particularly hard before letting it go, making the smaller god suck in a sharp intake of breath. Thor's lips find the short copper pubic hairs, nuzzling them as he had his neck, moving further down until his face was right before Loki's manhood.

The god of Mischief moans, loving the site of Thor between his legs, mouth hovering over the head of his cock, it excited him all the more. Out of all the beings; gods, Vanir and mortals alike, Loki was most attracted to Thor. The Thunderer was indeed his weakness and he would honestly want it no other way. He loved the way brown hair fell over chestnut eyes, how his tanned skin made him look more earthly than any human he'd ever encountered. His muscles were a big part of it too, he wasn't a huge body builder or anything like that, but he had the perfect muscles in the perfect places. His lips were probably the most beautiful thing about him. They were so gorgeous and kissable - he really did envy Sif sometimes. If only he could marry Thor, now _they _would be one hell of a bride and groom.

_I wonder who'd wear the bridal linen? _Loki idly thought, but his attention was quickly brought back to the situation at hand as Thor's mouth engulfed his manhood. His body twitched at the pleasure and he let his eyes close, only to reopen them to find the taller male staring up at him, watching his face as he bobbed his head up and down the length of his cock. This caused the Trickster to moan again, louder this time which made Thor smirk around Loki's penis.

The brunette sped up his pace, quickly bringing Loki nearer and nearer to completion. He licked round the head, licked him up and down like a lollipop, going further down to suck and lick at his balls. He ran his tongue between the two sacs, then up the undersides length, up to the head to swirl his tongue into the slit where precum was slowly oozing from. Loki moaned, louder and louder with each menstruation, digging his hands into the covers, back arching off the bed slightly. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic and Thor took him into his mouth again, sucking harder and faster then before.

With a final cry of pleasure, Loki came, spilling his seed deep into Thor's mouth. The Thunderer swallowed the generous amount, licking up any stray cum that had escaped his lips. Loki's body twitched slightly with each touch of the others tongue and eventually he deemed the Trickster clean and slid back up the length of his body to press his slightly salty lips to the smaller males.

Loki kissed him back, tasting himself. After a second, Thor pulled away, a small smile in place and said: "Ready for me, love?" The deity of Mischief smirks at him, rolling over onto his stomach and propping his lower half up, so he's pressing into Thor like an animal in heat. He can feel the Thunderer's large manhood, fully erect, rubbing against his rear and he moaned, leaning further forward into the pillows at the head of the bed to give the taller god a better angle.

Thor grasps either side of Loki's buttocks, spreading him wide then leaning in to run his tongue across his entrance. This causes the copper haired man to writhe slightly, but Thor holds him steady, continuing to lick until his entrance is slick and loosened. He goes up onto his knees behind Loki, still holding his rear in either hand, and slowly presses his length against the hot opening.

It takes him a moment to get the head in, what with the inadequate lubricant and all, but he manages after a bit of pushing and it doesn't take as much effort to slide the rest of the way in. He pauses, letting Loki adjust and he feels so tight around him, it's almost unbearable. Slowly, Thor withdraws his length, stopping only when the head barely remains, then he pushes back in, starting a nice, steady rhythm. Loki is moaning the entire time and the sound of him in such pleasure just drives Thor all the more crazy and eventually he's slamming in and out of the smaller god as fast as he can, a desperate manner befitting a desperate person.

His large, strong hands are gripping at Loki tightly and he knows he's probably going to leave bruising when he comes and his grip tightens even more. He rides out the waves of pleasure, spilling his hot semen deep within Loki and he reaches around the smaller body to grip at the others cock. He pumps in time with his slow thrusts into Loki and it doesn't take much to make the Trickster come a second time, spilling himself into Thor's hand this go.

It takes them a minute before they separate, and as Thor pulls out theirs a small, wet sound. Sighing contently, Loki rolls onto his back, gazing up at the brunette with an affectionate expression. "Did you have fun, Thor?"

The Thunderer chuckles slightly, running a hand up Loki's thigh slowly. "Of course, why wouldn't I have. After all, I just spent a great time with my most favorite god in the whole wide world." His grin is playful, and his chestnut eyes are dancing with happiness.

Loki cocks a brow at him, a smirk playing over his own features. "And what would Sif think if she heard that?"

"Hey, I never said anything about my most favorite goddess." The brunette replies leaning over Loki to give him a small kiss on the lips. "Your my favorite god . . . and my best friend."

"Even though I cut off all your wife's hair?"

Thor chuckles deeply, pressing his forehead against the god of Mischief's. "Yes." There's a pause as the two lay in silence, both knowing that the Thunderer should be leaving soon, lest his wife suspect something. Finally, Thor speaks again; "I love you Loki. I mean it."

Loki smiles, knowing that the taller god was talking about platonic love, despite their previous actions. Thor was a very manly god, he'd complained to high heaven about wearing bridal linen and how unmanly it would make him when he'd had to get his hammer back from a giant, so he'd never admit something like this if it weren't truly felt and he trusted Loki with it.

Gently, almost silently Loki replies; "I love you too." Maybe he meant that in more then a platonic way, maybe he didn't. He'd never tell.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yeah for Thor X Loki love. This is actually my first time writing about either of them, so please tell me what you think. Heimdall's actually my favorite character, but I can never think of anything good to write with him in it. XD I hate how that happens. The idea for this came from the episode where Narugami and Mayura decided to study at Loki's house cause' they failed a test, but all they ended up doing was playing around. I always thought "How did Loki know _exactly _where to blow? Surely there's a reason." So yah, here's my reason basically: they had sex at least once. Only in this it's a normal thing for them.

Notes: Sif is Thor's wife - not an OC you crazy people - At one point Loki cuts off all her hair and he gets in big trouble and he ends up having some Dwarfs make "hair" out of gold for her. They literally take a slab of gold and work it to look like hair and she wears it on her head.

Thor's children - He has a few. He had Magni (I'm thinking he's the oldest of Thor's children) with some chick called Jarnsaxa. Then he had Modi, Thrud, and Lorridi with Sif, his wife. And she brought to the table Ullr, whom she had with some other dude. All in all, they have five children running around their house.

Bridal linen - at some place in time, Thor's hammer was stolen by a giant, and he went to Loki thinking he was playing a trick on him but he wasn't. They used Frigga's (Odin's wife's) cloak thingy to find out where the hammer was and the giant said he wanted Freya as a bride and if he got her he'd give back the hammer. The gods get together to discuss this because god knows Thor needs his hammer back but they can't possibly give up the most beautiful of the goddess's, Freya, to a lowly giant. Some texts say that Loki came up with the idea others say Heimdall did (I think Heimu came up with it.) but they ended up putting Thor AND Loki into bridal clothes, saying that Thor was Freya and Loki was her maid servant. Blah, blah, blah, Thor gets his hammer back and kills the giant the end.


End file.
